moviemilefandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia for Years.
This is the first film since The Portrait Of Glories (1968) by P.C. Productions not to have its music composed by Birdy. The music used in the film is modern pop music. The film was given an NC-17 rating for the extreme graphic sexual content and graphic nudity. Although P.C. Productions has attempted to get the film R-rated by making arguments against the MPAA, it remains rated NC-17 this day. However, there are rumors that the film will be re-released in 2013 and will be re-rated to an R-rating since the content in the film has been considered dated. William Hurt and Kathleen Turner saw each other for three months in preparation for their roles in order to get to know each other. After this film, P.C. Productions would not direct a new film until 2011 because his steps into the business side of the film-industry. He retired from this in 2010 and directed a new movie back in 2011. The film was not released in local theaters until the end of 1993 because of the disturbing sex content within the film. It was the second film to have been released in local theaters with an NC-17 rating. The first one was Midnight Cowboy. The vacation scenes were truly filmed in Turkey in order to get a good atmosphere through the scenes. Marlon Brando was briefly considered for the role of William Hurt after P.C. Productions saw his amazing portrayal in the romantic film Last Tango In Paris (1972), although Brando was interested P.C. Productions had to regret him that he was too old and not in all too good shape for the role. The role of Jeffrey DeMunn is named Dr. Albert Kingsley. The last name is considered a tribute to the actor Ben Kingsley, who was the first one who was offered the role. Ralph Fiennes' first role in a major Hollywood production. P.C. Productions was furious when he heard that Years (1993) wasn't going to be released in most local theaters because of the NC-17 rating. He got the idea that his story won't be respected enough by the cinema-goers and people would believe it was a porn-film. Although he denies it himself, a lot of people believe that that is the reason why P.C. Productions didn't direct a film for years. Charles Bronson was given a cameo that was originally not in the screenplay. Bronson was the first one who the read the screenplay of the film on request of P.C. Productions and he said he really thought it touched him. When filming almost started, Bronson asked if it was possible if he could star in the movie. Three scenes were written for him (although these are all improvised) in which he plays a civil notary. This is together with the movie Once Upon A Time In Helmond the only film of P.C. Productions not to involve war. The classic funfair scene was actually filmed in a little town were the cast had diner after a hard day of working. When P.C. Productions heard that there was a fun fair he decided to film the scene there. This was actually filmed with a HD handheld camera which P.C. coincidentally had brought with him.